


Glitchy Side Stories

by SilverDragonMS



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: What ifs and alternate POVs for the story "A Glitched Death"Feel free to request other chapters to this, though updates will be whenever I feel like it/have something written for this.
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, GlitchedDeath - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Glitchy Side Stories

Reaper had finally finished his work, collecting souls to send to the afterlife, at least for the time being. His work was never truly done, as the multiverse kept expanding and more humans and monsters died every day. Still, he was granted a reprieve from the seemingly endless work and what better way to spend his time than to visit his love. 

He had merely stepped into the room Geno had at the skeleton brothers’ home, a smile on his face as he exited the shortcut when he got a bad feeling. Something just wasn’t… right. Geno was nowhere to be found in his room, despite the late hour in this particular AU. He knew that the other had picked up science again at the insistence of the other Sans, so he hurriedly shortcutted to the lab where Geno and Sans worked. 

He looked up at the building after taking the shortcut, and a light was on in the room the two used for their work. He felt a mix of fear and anxiety fall over him like a wave, shortcutting once again into the building, with the desperate hope that Geno wasn't doing anything dangerous. Of course, that wasn’t the case and the sight that greeted him upon opening the door only increased his fear.

A machine was turned on, revealing a portal that was devouring anything and everything in the room that wasn’t bolted down, and Geno was on the ground, trying desperately to move away from the machine, anything to avoid being sucked into the gaping maw of the portal.

Reaper reacted, grabbing hold of the small skeleton and summoning his scythe, stabbing it into the tiled floor to use as a way to hold on against the strength of the portal, as he too could feel it pulling him in. Geno was scared, shaking as he gripped Reaper’s cloak, and it took so much strength just to keep holding onto him. 

Reaper eventually got Geno securely in his arm, pressing him as close to his chest as he could, while the other hand still held onto the scythe's handle for dear life. But it didn’t make a difference, Reaper realized as he watched, sockets widening in shock, as the portal expanded and began tearing the room apart. The pull was getting too strong, grip on the Scythe's handle beginning to weaken and slip, and the fear strikes him that he'll let go of Geno and lose him forever. Shortcuts here are out of the question, magic dampeners were installed to keep the more volatile experiments safe from accidental magic use. He's scared, terrified even. What other option does he have to save not only himself but Geno as well? Is there even a way for them to get out of here? He glances at the steadily growing portal, and he makes up his mind.

“There's only one option then…” he mumbles. 

He glances down at Geno, not even processing Reaper’s words, instead, he’s shut down completely from fear, eyes trained on the machine despite not fully seeing what’s in front of him. Reaper holds him close, gritting his teeth in frustration at the situation before him.

He takes a moment longer, steeling himself and holding onto Geno tightly as he takes a deep breath. 

And

Lets

Go

.

.

“. . . per . . .” 

.

“Reaps!”

Reaper opened his eyes suddenly, only to wince at the bright white of the ceiling. He sat up slowly and looked around to see Geno next to him, and an endless white void around them. He turned back to Geno, seeing the relief on his face despite the uneasiness that came with the place they were in.

“Are you alright, Ge?”

“Me? I’d be more concerned with yourself. I don’t… remember everything that happened, but when I came to, you were sprawled on your back.”

Reaper could feel a slight pain from his head, but he ignored it. There were more important things to do than to worry about some headache he had.

“I’ll be fine,” he grinned, though Geno didn’t seem to buy it. “Anyway, d’you know how to get out of here?”

Geno shook his head, gesturing behind Reaper.

“The portal closed shortly after I woke up… I- I don’t think we’re gonna get out of here.”

Reaper could tell just how shaken up and scared he was, so he held open his arms, quickly getting an armful of shaky skeleton. He wanted to make the situation lighter, poke fun or joke around, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so when Geno started crying. He held him tightly, rocking back and forth slowly as he rubbed his back. 

“I’ll figure it out” he promised, but it didn’t seem to help stop the fearful tears stop flowing. 

It wasn’t long until Reaper started to feel his tears form in the corner of his sockets. He willed them away, not wanting to show Geno just how worried he was that he might not be able to keep that promise. He just kept up the comforting gestures, mumbling reassurances that he would be able to get them out, that they weren’t stuck here and that it wasn’t hopeless. He waited until Geno passed out from exhaustion, laying him down and taking off his cloak to lay over the other. 

He stood up, straightening imaginary wrinkles on his sleeveless shirt and pants, and got to work trying to find an exit. Shortcuts did nothing it seemed and letting his magic flow from his fingertips did nothing to detect a way out of the void. He was about to sit back down, think of another way he could leave when he felt the slight weight of a phone in his pocket. 

Hopeful he grabbed the device, flipping it on and scanning for his brother’s contact information. Upon finding the number he tried dialing it, chanting for the other to pick up the phone, bouncing on his feet as he waited. 

It picked up, and Reaper wanted to cry in relief.

But no voice could be heard.

“Res? You there?”

Static greeted his words, loud and unrelenting. He hung it up, no longer confident that he could figure out how to save them both. He looked back over to Geno’s sleeping form and felt despair claw at his soul. 

‘We’re gonna be stuck here forever… Geno… He just got his wish to see the stars and be with his bro again…’ He crumpled to his knees, hands over where his ears should be as tears once again pricked at the edge of his sockets. This time he let them fall but fought back his sobs and whimpers to keep silent, not wanting to wake his sleeping boyfriend. 

‘It’s hopeless, we’re stuck here for who knows how long, and nothing I do to figure this mess out works!’

He feels a hand touch his knee, and his gaze snaps to the side where Geno looks at him, worried and scared.

‘No, no Geno shouldn’t be scared. He should be hopeful, happy. Why does he look so worried?’

“Reaper… it’s okay,” Geno spoke, a watery smile on his face. “We’ll be okay.”

Reaper choked back a sob, Geno embracing him this time. 

‘This wasn’t how it was supposed to be, he was supposed to comfort Geno, not the other way around.’

All complaints died as he saw Geno take a deep shuddering breath in, and he looked on with such confidence at Reaper.

“We’re gonna find a way out, together, no matter how long it takes. Besides, we have each other, right? We can make this work.”

And Reaper dropped his arms, wrapping them tightly around his love as he breathed deeply. He wanted to believe him, and maybe, with time, he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter ^u^ Again, feel free to comment on what other situations or alternate POVs I should write.   
> All Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
